


Forgotten brother

by Loveneko58



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Child Abandonment, Death of family mentioned, Fear of losing a loved one, Forgotten child, Gen, Grieving, Hurt, Implied starving of a child, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loves spiders, Malice Do'Durden mentioned, Meeting for the first time, Touch-Starved, Vierna and other sisters mentioned, Zaknafein Do'Durden mentioned, scared, unknown brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveneko58/pseuds/Loveneko58
Summary: Drizzt has a brother, one he knew nothing about untill he shows up one day.Rizzen Do'Durden knows next to nothing about Drizzt. other than the fact that he's a traitor, but when he falls sick with no one else to turn to, his only choice is to go to his brother. UP FOR ADOPTION! Update!





	1. Remembering

One

Rizzen sat shivering next to the wall of the cave he called home. He coughed again, this time blood came up, he whimpered his trout hurt.   
He closed his eyes, and remembered a time when he wasn't here curled up in a cave. When he had a bed, and was at least a little warmer than he was now, when he know that if he were good enough he would get to eat that day. Those days were few and far between sometimes it always dependents on how his big sister was feeling that day. The sister that raised him was the oldest of his siblings Briza.   
The first thing he can remember is looking up at his sister's face, and then nothing but pain. Also he didn't get to eat that day, as time goes by he learns not to look at his sister at least not at her face, what he remembers most about her now is what her feet looked like. It was the only part of her he could look it without getting beat for it. But even if he doesn't look her in the face she still finds reason to beat and starve him. One she ordered him to look at her, he was scared, but he did it. She looked at him and smiled the next thing he knows she's petting him on the head, telling him he's a good boy. He can't help but lean into her touch, it feels so good he closes his eyes, the petting stopped and he's sent to the floor by the blow she gives him " did I say you could close your eyes MALE!" She screams at him. He's crying   
" I'm sorry,I'm sorry" he sobbed "please I'm sorry " his eyes are closed tight he doesn't know if she wants him to look at her,or not. He probably would have got worse, if Dinin don't come by then. Dinin came to tell Briza that the Matron mother wanted to talk with her. She left and Rizzen ,and Dinin wore alone. Rizzen felt a hand touch him, he flinched expecting to be hit again.but Dinin don't hit him he just started to gently pet him. " It alright little one, let's go get some food " Rizzen got up and quickly followed his brother, to the kitchen, once they got there, Dinin got them both some food, Rizzen smiled at this part of the memory it was one of the good parts, of his childhood memories, he and Dinin had sat eating until they were both at full. Then Dinin took Rizzen back to his room , and allowed him to sleep curled up next to him on the bed. Rizzen remembered sleeping next to Dinin, it was some of the most happy times he had. And he always felt safe beside his big brother. Dinin was the best brother, he could have had, he would sneak him food, and let him curl up with him in bed to sleep. He loved Dinin, or at least as much as one drow can love another drow. Dinin don't seem to care that he had, purple eyes or red hair, even with that he still took time with him, Dinin also taught him how to use a knife, and how to use him small size to his advantage. He was glad Dinin did because he was still small at 4'6 he was tiny compared to other male drow. He wanders if his height has anything to do with the fact that he didn't get a lot to eat, when he was small.He remembers thin that his big brother , that helped him stay alive all these years is dead , gone , and it's all the traitors fault, he briefly think of trying to kill Drizzt, but quickly push the thought aside, he knows he no mach for him, and Dinin always told him to never try to fight Drizzt, to run if he saw him. So with that thought in mind he curls up as small as he can ,and clings to the last present Dinin gave him, a stuffed spider toy, holing the toy close to is chest he fall asleep.


	2. Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rizzen meets someone or they a friend or not?

Two

Rizzen woke up to the sound of something moving just outside of his home. He sat up but stayed still ,and quiet he heard a voice thin " great, I got away from the drow, and now I'm lose in here ,great I just want to go home" Rizzen moved slowly to the mouth of the cave, and picked out to see a elf standing there. It was a female elf ,and she was a surface elf. Rizzen stared it was the first time he has seen one of his surface cousins, he didn't know what to do. The elf turned around thin , and looked right at Rizzen, she went still, Rizzen don't move ether finally she spoke again " hi there are you going to try, and kill me now too?" Rizzen blinked , and bite his bottom lip, he tried to speak, but know words came out, Finally he spoke " no" the surface elf rased her eyebrows " really your the first drow I've meet that doesn't want to kill me, unless you count Drizzt of course" Rizzen flinched at the mention of Drizzt, he looked fearfully around in case Drizzt was there, he wasn't, but that did little to calm Rizzen's heart down. The other elf noticed his reaction," what you don't like Drizzt" she asked. Rizzen flinched again " not many drow do like him " he muttered. " So dose that mean that it's a bad idea to mention him around you lot?" Rizzen stared at her " y..y.. yes bad idea" he stuttered out Finally " oh alright thin ,my name's Reya by the way, what's yours?". " My name's Rizzen" Rizzen told Reya, " will nice to meet you Rizzen" Reya said , she smiled at him, that made him even more nervous, because when a female smiled at him bad things happened to him. He started to back up, she noticed, " what is it why are you backing up?" Reya asked. Rizzen did the only thing he could think to do, he dropped to his knees, and lowered his head " please I'm sorry" Rizzen chocked out he could hear her getting closer to him , he tried to stop shacking ,he waited to his supise she knelt down in front of him, and reached out , he finched away from her ,but she kept reaching for him finally he felt her hand in his hair, she didn't hurt him she just gently ran her fingers through his hair. After a few minutes Reya spoke" hey you alright now cousin?" Rizzen just stayed Still Finally he gave a small nod. The hand stopped petting him , and he glanced up at Reya, she didn't look mad in fact she looked confused, why was she confused? He didn't understand. " Do this have anything to do with the way all the male drow were acting whenever the female drow was around, I mean that all acted scared around her" Reya asked him. Rizzen grined at lest he knew how to answer this question right " they acted like that because female drow are the one that rule over us, and us males are just trying to please them so that don't kill us" was his response Reya stared at him opened mouthed " wow, I wish it was that way on the surface" she said. Rizzen blinked "it's not?" He asked Reya laughed " oh no it isn't, were lucky if we can get the males to leave us alone up there" Rizzen blinked again it sounded so strange, to strange to be true right? He wondered. " Hey Rizzen do you know how I can get back home from here " Reya asked, her words brought Rizzen back to were he was sitting on the floor right outside his home, " I know a way out of here,..... But if I show you can I come with you" he paused for a moment before adding " please" Reya raised her eyebrows again " sure you can come... But why do you want to?" Rizzen looked down before answering " I'm all alone ..... My family is gone ...... And I can't go live close to other drow because of how I look......" Rizzen trailed off " oh is it your eyes or purple eyes not common for drow , you and Drizzt are the only ones I've seen with purple eyes?" Reya asked" they are not common Drizzt and me are the only drow I know of that have them, and yes it's because of them ,and who my family were that's why I can't live close to other drow" Rizzen said quickly. " Alright it a deal you show me how to get out of here, and I'll help you when we get to the surface, alright cousin" Reya said with a small laugh at the end. For the first time since he found out his brother was dead Rizzen smiled" all right" Rizzen answered Reya. After they had eaten, and rested for a while, and Rizzen had packed his few belonging up both of the elves headed out into the underdark for the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review hope you like it


	3. Up for adoption!

Hey guys, I really like this story, but I'm stuck ,and I don't want to leave the story, or you guys hanging. So I'm putting the story up for adoption, thanks to all you guys who had read this story. If you want to adopt it leave a comment, and I'll get back to you . Thanks for reading my story. Hope you have a great day or night.


	4. Update!

If you want to change or tack out chapters that's fine!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you liked the story leave a review and let me know what you think. Have a great day thanks.


End file.
